Secrets
by Remy Heart
Summary: Ginny, the average witch teenager. In love with Harry Potter for his gentle and kind ways. But she soon finds love in the most hated teacher in all Hogwarts for his mysterious and new found dangerous tendencies.
1. Don't You Forget It

Title - Secrets / Chapter One - Don't you forget it (1/?)

Author's Name - Remy Heart

Author's E-mail - Remy_Hearts@Yahoo.com

Category - Romance

Keywords - Serverus Snape, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Romance, Vampires

Rating - R for sexual content and foul language

Spoilers - From book 2 and up. Rumor Spoiler as well.

Summary - Ginny, the average witch teenager. In love with Harry Potter for his gentle and kind ways. But she soon finds love in the most hated teacher in all Hogwarts for his mysterious and new found dangerous tendencies. 

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor the general plot of a magical school. The song 'Don't you Forget it' belongs to Glenn Lewis, I do not take any credit for it. 

************

Dear Journal ,

It's just unfair!

All the girls in the world THROW themselves at him, even I do! But he still hasn't decided to get a girlfriend. Not one beyond Cho, that is. It's so irritating. Sometimes I ask myself what's Cho got that I haven't? I find myself beautiful... sometimes. Of course it's that unique, not everyday beautiful beauty. Sometimes I ask myself, Why Harry? What's so special about him? Of course I CAN answer that... 

He's Kind...

Cute...

Smart...

Brave...

And ofcourse, He's the boy Who Lived. No Wizard will ever be able to match up to his kind of power. It's the power in him, I suppose.

Yours Truly,

Ginny

Ginny placed her small and tattered journal in her trunk at the foot of her bed, and then covered it with an assortment of junk. 

'I know its better than corresponding with the epitome of evil...'

Ginny thought as she looked longingly out the window in the girls' bedroom and gazed at the stars.

'But it's much lonelier too...'

She thought again before laying down and falling asleep.

-------------------

The next day Ginny woke bright and early. It was the beginning of something new. She could feel it in her stomach. She woke up at 3:00 in the morn. It was her dreams that kept her awake. All she could think of was Harry. Although most girls didn't like to admit it... Ginny had, naughty, dreams. Erotic ones. The sexual tension was always worse right before her time of the month too. She never could sleep in these periods. It was then that Ginny made a resolution... She got up quickly, full of spirit and inspiration! She was going to do her hair that day! She was going to wear makeup today! She was going to wear her best robes today! Harry was going to notice her, today... 

Ginny showered quickly. Lathering up with special soap that made her skin smell like vanilla. 'This'll make him want to eat me right up' She thought with a sly smile on her face. 

She used a complicated spell that made her hair stay down today. 'No braids!' She also used special cream that made it look silky and shiny as well. 

She put a matching vanilla scented powder all over her body. It also made her skin shimmer. 'The shine from the glitter will catch his eye...'

She gingerly put on all her best makeup. She used eye shadow that made the specs in her eyes stand out. The peach-flavored lip gloss that made her freckles look inciting. 'Good idea for when he gets so over-heated that he pulls me into the closet and kisses me with wild passion!'

She dressed in her best (and brand new) robe..

She had done everything right, she felt good. It was time to giver herself a once over in the mirror. As usual, her expectations had exceeded her hopes. 

She didn't look so special... Her hair just looked greasy.. The makeup job was too mature for her young face. Too much of that powder made her look like a disco ball, and the vanilla scent was giving her a headache.

So with heavy dismay, she took off her new robes, folded them up, and placed them back into the trunk. Then she took out her older ones, went back to the showers and began to clean herself off just as all the other girls woke up.

'Another day' She thought sorrowfully 'another day...' 

-------------------

She got ready. Went down to the dining hall. Didn't listen to dumbledore as he made announcements about the Quidditch teams but instead watched Harry as he watched Cho... Sadly, Harry had to leave for something. Probably about quidditch... Ginny then focused her attention to her eggs. She was so alone. Maybe the reason Harry didn't notice her, or didn't WANT to notice her was because she was fat. Maybe she could lose a couple of pounds. Yes, because the skinny irish girl always needs to do that... Oh, she knew she wouldn't stick to it anyway. 

After a couple of classes of being ignored as usual and wondering if the Slytherin boys snickering and looking in her direction were actually talking about her. Ginny slumped back into her depressed and calm mood.

But then came potions, and Ginny realized her homework had not gotten done! She rushed into class and quickly asked her desk partner for the answers. She reluctantly gave them up. 'Oh sure, when I need answers it's a pain. But when SHE needs them it's quite all right'. Ginny wasn't able to get the 6 essay questions copied, nor would her partner let her. Hopefully Snape wouldn't look through the papers.

Two seconds after class started Snape emerged from a darkened corridor and entered the dungeon. He swooped by gently, as if walking on air and took the papers from each student. He walked back in front of the class and placed them gently on his desk. He then turned and looked around the classroom. His black eyes almost covering them all up. He began talking about something long and boring. Ginny decided to fantasize about Harry.

Near the end of his lecture Ginny had thought she and her classmates were home free... There were no other stacks of paper on Snape's desk, so he had to have not been assigning any homework for today. But Ginny soon realized she should think twice before dismissing usual rotten habits of the most hated teach in all of Hogwarts. Just before the end of class he pulled out a huge stack of papers and began passing them out to everyone. Then he took a seat at his large and intimidating desk. 

He began scanning through the papers. Ginny felt her stomach tighten. 'Please don't see mine, please don't see mine.' But sure enough...

'Ms.Weasley, what is the potion used to keep ones self from going insane when pulling a mandrake from the ground, and why does it have a temporary side-effect of deafness?' Snape drawled. Ginny was frozen. It was one of the essay questions she didn't do. 

Everyone around her was whispering the answer. Some jerk Slytherins were whispering a false one. Ginny's throat was tight and her hands clammy. 

"I don't know" she barely whispered.

"What was that?" Snape asked rather loudly. His black eyes were fixed on her. SURELY he had to be hearing all the whispers. 

Ginny didn't know what to do. So instead of using her first instinct, she decided to trust the Slytherins, and say the false answer.

The slytherins began to snicker, the Gryffindors frowned at her and Snape looked back down. "Detention Ms.Weasley". He muttered coldly. Ginny looked down.. 

**********************

'Detention' Ginny thought to herself. She knew her grades were slipping. More so than usual. 'Just because I didn't answer a couple questions?' She knew this was bound to happen. 'Snape is an ASSHOLE!' But she wouldn't admit it to herself.

Ginny went to the common room. As she walked in she saw him. Standing there, around all the beautiful people. Well, except for Ron of course. All of them were laughing and talking. All of them so popular. How Ginny dreamed of being one of them... 

Harry was looking particularly handsome today.. His silky black hair, covering his forehead. Those mysterious and lively green eyes.. His skinny yet muscular form. 

She knew Harry wasn't as shallow as all the people around him. She knew how he really was. Shy, and sweet. She knew Harry better than most of the girls and guys surrounding him. But....Of course... she KNEW.... he was too good for her.... But that was another thing she'd rather not admit to herself.. 

As she went up to her room she began to do her homework. But got a headache, as usual. She spotted Parvati and Lavender's makeup and jewelry on their beds. So many pretty things they had... They always looked so perfect. Sometimes Ginny would watch them put on their makeup. They did it so well. Then she'd watch them do their perfectly straight and silky hair. It all seemed to fall into place. It usually inspired her to try and look pretty. Ginny remembered a long time ago when her mother put on makeup and pretty jewelry. She'd usually be going out with her father on those days. Her mother looked and smelled so perfect that after they left Ginny rummaged through her mother's closet and dresser. She put on a bunch of pretty cloths and makeup, she felt so beautiful. Until Fred, George, and Ron spotted her. They laughed so hard, and told her she looked like a 'Muggle Clown'. She was hurt. 

Ginny knew she'd never be a perfect and beautiful popular girl like Lavender or Parvati. She knew she'd never have all the elegance and grace as her mother used too. 'Used too' She thought giggling. 'Too many years of motherhood had robbed her of that'. 'Oh well', she shrugged off. 

It was then that she heard the 5:00 bell. 

LATE FOR DETENTION! 

Ginny ran from the girls' bedroom, down to the common room and sped as fast as her knobby knees could carry her to the dungeons. 

As she made it there she pushed the door open with full force, and made violent contact with the agitated Professor on the other side. She knocked him to the floor, then fell on top of him. 

There she was, laying on top of Professor Serverus Snape totally frozen with fear and embarrassment. 

"MS.WEASLEY!" He yelled, shaking the stone dungeon. He was giving her the most spine-tingling look possible. Ginny felt her stomach turn and her face go red.

She QUICKLY regained bodily functions and stood up shakily. Snape was up in less than a second as well.

She began to tremble and stumble over words. Trying to get a sentence out that she didn't ever think of yet.

"Sit" He said, calmly. As calmly as a hissing snake. 

She put her hand over her eyes and silently obeyed. How embarrassing...and gross.

He eyed her a bit more before sitting down at his desk.

"I have quite a bit of work to get done." Snape said, deeply. "I'll talk to you when I'm done about why you're here. For now, you just sit and think about why you COULD be here." He finished.

Ginny looked up to his black eyes, and nodded. 

Of course she knew why she was here, her grades. But now it was time to admit it. Where had she gone wrong? 'It's just because of that time of the month. I'm a little tipsy.' Of course this has been going for quite awhile. 'What could be wrong with me?' She thought, trying to find the answer. But she gave up, as most teens do. 'I'll think about Harry instead'. Then she smiled. 

She couldn't help it. It was how she was. Ginny was a dreamer. Inspired by the littlest things. 

Far away from the life so young That's when you used to know 

Many dreams since then you've had have come and gone 

The time might show 

But stress, don't you let in, 

don't you forget it 

Trust you'll find your way love 

Hope is what your heart is made of...

'He's sooo cute' She couldn't stop thinking about his perfect lips. They were always moist, he licked his lips allot. Her smile grew wider. 

And don't you forget it 

Don't you forget your way home

For that little girl 

Hold on to your world 

And don't you forget it 

Don't you forget your way home 

For that little girl 

Hold on to your world...

'I know I'll never have him' She thought sorrowfully. 'Thinking and dreaming of him, just happens to pass the time'. Time was what Ginny had. Dreaming of Harry WAS becoming boring, but it kept her form being lonely.

You're world's apart from first where life would start

Understanding what it means to have gone 

Nothing but your heavy broken heart 

Memories of what used to be 

With change comes responsibility 

Don't forget where you are and where you've been 

Life's lessons then made you into woman...

'The way he walks...his soothing talk...' She began to blush. 'So lovely' She'd always think up scenarios too. 'What if, I went into the locker rooms, after a hot quidditch game? After everyone else was gone, all but him. Him in the shower. All steamy and naked. What if I kissed him there. He'd be shocked. It'd be so good...'

And don't you forget it

Don't you forget your way home 

For that little girl 

Hold on to your world 

And don't you forget it 

Don't you forget your way home 

For that little girl 

Hold on to your world...

She began to imagine what that'd be like. Loosing all track of time, as usual. But there was something else she didn't notice, as her stomach filled with tiny butterflies. 

Don't you be afraid cuz a heartbeat away 

It's all that and everything 

That send men and women to you

Don't need to cry, you can dry your eyes 

Cuz you can count on the love that through the years 

Captured fears you'll face, can subside your tears

Everything will be ok, don't you be afraid 

No no no no, la la la, la la la 

Don't you be afraid, no baby...

Snape was staring at her intently. She HAD lost track of time. It was about a half and hour AFTER her detention period.

Ginny was all a blush, like a big idiot. Off in some other world. A world that could be nothing but good to her. So unlike the harsh reality that was. Yeah, Ginny was a dreamer, and damn happy about it.

Don't you forget it...

"Is it so sweet, to be thinking of failing my class Ms.Weasley?' Snape asked. It was then that the music stopped. 

Ginny looked up, speechless. 

"You ARE failing my class, you know that. Usually, for the normal teenager, that's a painful experience. But for you, Ms.Weasley, it seems to make you blush. Why is that?" He asked again, very gently. His arms her crossed over his chest, and his eyes were fixated on her. Like they had been, for about an hour. Seeing the change in emotions on her face, told him that she was NOT being punished. But more like, rewarded. 

Ginny had no words...

"Detention tomorrow Ms.Weasley. Bring your books too. I'll have some extra credit" He stated, then took his gaze off her. 

Ginny was wide-eyed. 'Extra Credit?' She thought. 'He never gives that out...' 

"Wha-?" Was all she could get out. 

"Ms.Weasley you are normally a good student. I'd hate to see that wasted away because you can't handle all of your teenage hormones." He simply stated.

Ginny was shocked, yet thankful. "Thank you" She said, and left. 'Guess he's nicer than I thought..' Ginny began to walk back to the Gryffindor common room. 'Was he aloud to talk about my hormones?' Ginny wondered. 

But all thoughts of that were soon forgotten. 

And don't you forget it 

Don't you forget your way home 

For that little girl 

Hold on to your world 

And don't you forget it 

Don't you forget your way home

For that little girl 

Hold on to your world...

Hold on to your world......

******* 

Well, did you like? 

Next Chapter - Ginny finds out something VERY shocking about Snape, while at the same time, forgetting all about Harry. 


	2. 1,000 Miles

Title - Secrets / Chapter Two - 1,000 words (2/?)

Author's Name - Remy Heart

Author's E-mail - Remy_Hearts@Yahoo.com

Category - Romance

Keywords - Serverus Snape, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Romance, Vampires

Rating - PG-13 for sexual content and foul language

Spoilers - From book 2 and up. Rumor Spoiler as well.

Summary - Ginny, the average witch teenager. In love with Harry Potter for his gentle and kind ways. But she soon finds love in the most hated teacher in all Hogwarts for his mysterious and new found dangerous tendencies. 

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor the general plot of a magical school. The song 'If I could walk, a thousand miles', by Vanessa Carlton. I do not take any credit for it. 

****

Dear Journal,

I'm going to miss the Quidditch match tomorrow. I've got detention with Snape. I know I'd better bring my book because, (knowing him) this 'extra credit' will NOT be a walk in the park. More like a walk in the forbidden forest... 

But who cares? It's just a Quidditch match. *gasp* Yes, Yes. I have a vial secret! *I say dramatically* I DON'T LIKE QUIDDITCH! :O

Only goto the games to see Harry... With the wind blowing through his beautiful hair, he looks so sexy flying around on his Firebolt. 

Oh Harry Harry, I cannot wait to dream of you tonight.

Kind of sad. This is all I've got to say for today... I can't re-respond to my last entries, because my diary no longer writes back.

Diary or Journal? I HAD to change it to 'Journal'. Something about 'Diary' creeps me out now...

Yours Truly,

Ginny

Ginny then proceeded to hide her journal back into her trunk. She lay on her bed, all the covers felt 1,000 times softer. Sleep came easy, and dreams were expected. 

But not the ones that came tonight...

****

Harry and Ginny walking down the Hogwarts hall, holding hands. Looking up to Harry she sees the sun bounce off his face, as usual, capturing all of his most beautiful features. He turns, looks deep into her eyes. But right before he kisses her, she shoves him away. 

She is then taken to a dark, and cold place. She puts her hand on a dark shoulder, leans over and whispers the words 'I want you' into a stranger's ear.

She leans back, only to see that stranger : Serverus Snape

Serverus then stands up from his desk, comes around, quickly grabs Ginny and looks sexily into her eyes. 

His black demons pin her soul to the back of her spine.

He wraps himself around her, covering her in his huge black robes.

His manly hands travel around her back and, pulling her closer he whispers 

'Have me',

then kisses her hotly on the lips. 

****

Ginny woke up quickly with cold sweat on her forehead and a sick feeling in her stomach. She quickly proceeded to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

'This didn't just happen' She thought. 'I didn't just dream that... No... No...'

No... 

****

Ginny went back to sleep, to have no dreams. 'No more dreaming'. Something deep inside her whispered.

That day she decided NOT to go to school. She told one of her friends she was sick.

How could she dream of this!? Dreams were the window to your soul! Is this what her soul wanted? She couldn't help but think.

The whole day she tried to think of anything but Snape. She tried to think of Harry, desperately. But she just couldn't focus. So she did homework. Everything but potions, it was just too sickening.

The day was coming to an end when Ginny finally decided to shower. She stepped in and let the hot water pound her back, and hopefully pound some of this gross fantasy out of her body. She was truly sickened of the whole ordeal. 'Must get the image of him out of my mind' But how? She wondered. Was it possible to forget such a trama? Then it hit her. 'Harry!' Harry? She'd tried to think of him all day, But it was no use. 'I'll sneak into the Quidditch game!' Of course! 'Seeing him fly smoothly through the air should help me through this!' Ginny felt excited. She dressed quickly and put a long cloak over her body. No one could see her. It was school rules. 'If you are absent a day from school you may not participate in any activities going on that day.' She'd watch from the library. No one but Hermione would be there. But this game was against Slytherin, so maybe she wouldn't be there either! 

Ginny hurried, maybe she'd catch the first goal! 

****

She had made it in time!

The first goal went to Gryffindor!

She had just settled down and gotten a good view of Harry when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She froze.

Turning around she saw none other than...

"Professor Snape!" She nearly yelled. 

"You don't look sick to me!" He said in an annoying drawl.

Ginny was yet again speechless, and his hand on her shoulder was giving her goose-bumps.

"I think you should come with me" He said again.

Ginny was nearly in a daze but once she heard she went very white. 

"What!?" She piped loudly. It made Snape jump a bit. 

"For your detention Ms.Weasley!" He said a bit louder than her. "If you're NOW well enough to watch a Quidditch game you MUST be well enough to go to detention" He said, towering over her like he usually did.

Ginny sighed, then nodded. 

**** 

Once in the dungeon Snape held open the door for her. She walked in and stopped. She stopped just as he went to shut the door. His face got about a centimeter away from her face, she quickly jumped away. Knocking into a desk on the way back. 

"Ms.Weasley is there something wrong?" Snape asked as he watched her topple over. 

She quickly shook her head.

Snape went behind his desk. Ginny noticed how dark his features were. As he leaned down, his black hair spilled over in front of his face, and some strands fell between his soft lips. 

"I've got the extra credit for you. I assume you haven't got the other assignment done." He said and looked up to her. Seeing her, in an unusual soft gaze fixed on him. His brows furrowed. "Ms.Weasley?" He asked. 

Realizing quickly what she was doing, she snapped up form the daze. "No, I haven't" Snape's expression went back to normal and he began shuffling through some papers. 

"Very well, the extension for the day will last." He walked briskly to her. She gulped. He noticed, and his last couple steps toward her got slower. "Here is the extra credit" He said, narrowing his eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded. He looked her over a couple of times. She felt a chill run through her body. "I'll be in the back room, taking care of some other things." At that second Ginny thought of something. "When you are done you may place the papers on my desk and lea-."

"But I don't have my book..." She interrupted. Snape sneered. 

"No using books on extra credit." Ginny frowned and took the papers. Snape turned and went into a back room. 

Ginny sat down and looked over the papers. 'Great, I have no idea how to do this...' She thought. She then wondered if she could ask him a couple of question. 'Probably not... No book, no questions. I can hear him now...' So Ginny went on, and used all the brain-power she could on the papers.

She finished in about 2 hours. 'Well, extra credit can't go AGAINST me.' But then Ginny remembered what teacher this 'credit' was taken from. She sighed sorrowfully. 'What did he want me to do with these papers again?' She thought. 'Take them to him?' Is that what he wanted? She couldn't remember. She looked to the room where he was. A light was on, she could see it under the door. He had to be in there, she'd ask him.

She got up slowly, feeling all the bones in her body pop and crack. She walked slowly and with a sigh over to the door. She opened it, making no sound. She found herself in a maze of shelves. Some filled with books, and other with, well, disgusting potion-making items. She was grossed out and decided not to look at them after awhile. She would just follow the light. She did, and soon found Snape with his back turned leaning over a desk and scribbling on some papers. 

She walked, making no sound, over to him. Without thinking she put a hand on his shoulder. He gasped and turned. Knocking a goblet of something that he was drinking out of his hand. Its contents spilled all over the brown and white papers on the desk. By the dim candle-light that was lighting the room it took Ginny a while to register everything. The contents were a deep red...

A deep...BLOOD...red.. 

Ginny gasped in horror. She began to shake.

Snape stood up, and towered over her. But before he spun around and blew out the candles on his desk, Ginny noticed something leading down from his lip to his chin : Blood

****

Ginny didn't know what was happening, but fear cut through her like a dagger. She turned and knocked into a shelf, making it topple over. Only Ginny's scream could be heard over the sound of breaking glass.

Somehow, Ginny was able to make it out of the dark room. She made it into the classroom and right as she reached the door she collided with a newly apparated Snape. She fell into him, looked up onto his dark gaze and tried to scream again. But before she had a chance, he had mumbled something and that was the end. Her world went black. 

****

Ginny woke sitting down. As her eyes opened she could see Snape, sitting on his knees, looking to her intently. She was about to scream when he grabbed her shoulder and asked her with his eyes not to. It was the most pleading look Ginny had ever seen. 

Her throat was dry. But she choked out small word fragments...

"You...You're...You're A.." She tried to say shakily. 

"Yes" He said in a deep tone. Even with such a look on his face he was oddly calm sounding. 

He was holding her face but inches apart form his. He was about to say something else when he heard a knock at the door.

"Professor?" It was McGonagall. Snape began to breath heavily as he looked to the door. Ginny was quite taken with him being so close. 

"Hold on!" He nearly yelled. He looked up to Ginny, he came very close to her. Ginny could feel his breath on her face. It was...hot. Ginny took a deep swallow.

She was looking directly into his black eyes. They were bearing his soul to her.

"Come back tomorrow night. I will explain things to you, I'll explain anything you want." He began. 

"Serverus!" Came a very agitated sounding McGonagall from behind it. 

"One second" He yelled and looked to the door. 

Serverus placed his large hand on the side of Ginny's face with shaky gentleness. He looked deep into her eyes. Now it was her turn to silently bare her soul. "Will you tell no one?" He asked as calmly as he could. She was speechless.

His eyes were begging with her. She nodded gently. A sigh of relief passed over Serverus. He stood and went to the door. McGonagall was now pounding on it. 

Serverus opened it with a angry force. "Can't you wait a second!?" He yelled, his eyes widening in anger. McGonagall yelled something back but Ginny didn't listen. She just stood up and went out the other door. 

****

Ginny got, no sleep that night. She didn't write in her Journal either. All she could think was, 'Is he?' and, 'Really?'. She had a million questions if the answer was 'yes'. 

**** 

The next night she made her way warily down to his office. Was this true? Was Snape? Was he?

She slowly opened his door. She entered. Snape was seated as his desk, looking to her intently.

"Shut it" He stated. "And take a seat" He finished. Ginny obeyed quietly.

Once seated Serverus emerged and went over to the door. He locked it. Ginny became very scared. She began to tremble. Snape turned back around, he noticed her frightened state. 

"Don't be afraid" He cooed. He went back to his desk and sat down. Ginny took him in. He didn't look so greasy today. A bit paler, maybe. His attitude was much more superior, as usual. It came in bright contrast to last night's pleading looks. "Ginny..." He began. 

"Are you a vampire?" She asked bluntly, immediately regretting it.

Snape closed his eyes, and sighed. "Yes..." He barely whispered. "But I am no harm to you or any of the other students..." He said. 

Ginny was speechless. She wanted to know so many things. Like how he managed to hide this from everyone. All her questions came out in a blur. He didn't even give her permission to ask. But he explained, as if he'd expected it all.

Dumbledore knew all along. 

Snape was BORN one. 

He didn't drink HUMAN blood.

He'd never hurt anyone.

He could eat and drink human food and gain strength.

The only blood he drank was from goats, and pigs.

He could not survive without drinking blood.

He couldn't fly or turn into a bat.

Garlic, crosses, and coffins were also myths.

But the sunlight wasn't. He had to use ointments to avoid dangerous of the sun's rays.

"That's why you're so greasy?!" Ginny half-asked, half-stated. "Opps! I mean...Sorry.." 

Serverus was not offended. "It's all right." 

'He didn't look greasy today' Ginny thought. She wanted to see his fangs. But wasn't brave enough to ask. 

"Now it's my turn to ask you a question Ms.Weasley." Snape said calmly. She looked to him intently. "Can I trust you with this secret?" 

A secret? Between the two of them? Ginny wondered. It was hard to keep down her blooming blush. She then saw the pleading look in his eyes, once again. He was at her mercy. She could get anything from him now. Better grades, for her, AND her friends. She could take advantage of this situation easily. But...something in his eyes made her not want to. 

"Yes sir, you can trust me." Ginny stated. She saw him sigh in relief, for about a second. Then he was back to his normal state. 

Ginny stood up and walked to the door. Snape stood and took the key from his pocket. He came to the door with her and began to unlock it. 

A question dawned on Ginny. 

**** 

She looked up to Snape. 

"But why don't you just use a spell on me and make me forget this? Instead of trusting me?" 

Snape looked down to her. "Ginny" He whispered with a gruff sound in his voice. He leaned down, and held her face to his with one hand. "I WANT you to know my secret" and with that, he kissed her gently.

Tingles went through Ginny's body, and she felt very tired. 

****

"Ginny?" Snape asked.

Making my way down town 

Walking fast 

Faces pass 

And I'm home bound

She snapped out of her little day-dream. 

"Are you going?" He asked, the door wide open. She had been standing there, staring at him for about 5 minutes. 

Staring blankly ahead 

Just making my way 

Making a way 

Through the crowd

"I've got another question" She said. 

Snape sighed. This making her feel like a bit of an annoyance. 

And I need you 

And I miss you 

And now I wonder

If I could fall Into the sky 

Do you think time 

Would pass me by 

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you...

tonight

"Why don't you just put a spell on me to make me forget this? Instead of trusting me?"

He looked down to her. She was all awaiting a kiss. But -

"I can't cast powerful spells right now." He simply stated. She snapped out of it again.

"Oh...okay.." She said, and walked out the door.

It closed behind her. She began to walk away.

It's always times like these 

When I think of you

And I wonder 

If you ever think of me

'I can make him do anything I want!?' She thought. 'Why am I not taking advantage of the situation!?' She wondered. 

Cause everything's so wrong 

And I don't belong 

Living in Your precious memory

She walked a couple more steps. All the possibilities raced through her head. 'What an opportunity...' Then it dawned on her. 'I must SEIZE the day! It's the GRYFFINDOR way!' She thought as she turned back and headed toward the dungeon door.

Cause I need you 

And I miss you 

And now I wonder 

If I could fall Into the sky 

Do you think time 

Would pass me by, 

oh Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles 

If I could just see you...

tonight

And I, I don't wanna let you know I, I drown in your memory I, I don't wanna let this go I, I've fallen...

Making my way down town 

Waking fast 

Faces pass 

And I'm home bound

She made it to the door-knob and stopped. Touching it gently. 

Staring blankly ahead 

Making my way 

Making a way 

Through the crowd

"But then why does it feel more like the Slytherin way?" She asked herself aloud. She looked up to the door. 

And I still need you

She thought of Snape. 'Serverus...'

And I still miss you 

How vulnerable he really is. 

And now I wonder 

If I could fall into the sky 

Do you think time, would pass us by 

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you...

With that, she turned and began walking back to the common room. 'Serverus, you make me out to be a fool' She thought.

If I could fall into the sky 

Do you think time would pass me by 

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles 

If I could just see you... 

If I could just hold you... 

tonight

**** 

Like this one? Review and tell me what you think? 

I made Snape a vampire b/c I think he's one in the books. I heard some really compelling evidence to back it up too! 

1.) In the books, when he subs for Lupin in the DADA class he makes all the children do a very difficult study on werewolves. He did this so the students would find out that Lupin is a werewolf. When Lupin comes back, he has the children do something on vampires. Was HE trying to say something?

2.) He's greasy. Maybe he has to use lotions and stuff to protect himself from the sun? Or maybe he has to drink so much pig's blood that it's effecting his skin. :P

3.) He LOOKS like a vampire. He wears some sort of cape thing. He has slicked back hair with a widow's peak. Plus he's really pale! 

I'm positive there is more rumor-evidence on the web, so you can check it out for yourself. 

Of course I don't know for sure. But I HOPE he's a vampire. I think that'd be REALLY cool. :P ~ My little opinion. 

Next - SNAPE finds out a shocking secret about GINNY. 


End file.
